


Waking up in Vegas

by tinnie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnie/pseuds/tinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short one shot about how Mark and Lexie woke up in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up in Vegas

Several sunbeams touched Lexie's face and when she opened her big brown eyes she saw Mark’s smiley face leaning over her to kiss her lips.   
“Good morning.” He mumbled as he pulled her closer to him and softly kissed her.  
“Good morning.” She whispered blinking at the daylight with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes were little swollen and her mascara was blurry, but she didn’t care. Bad look in the morning means good fun at night. She thought every time she saw her in a mirror after sleepless night. Mark’s face wasn’t in the best shape either, but happiness in it was noticeable. He’s never thought he would do something like he did last night, but it felt right. With Lexie everything felt right.   
Lexie turned around so now she was lying on her back and stretched her arm in front of her. “I still can’t believe that.” She giggled as she looked at the small ring on her finger.  
“I’ll buy you better one as soon as we come home.” He grabbed her hand and looked at the ring for the first time at the daylight.  
“No. This one is good. This one is special.”  
“There is nothing special about this ring. It’s from automat downstairs and there is that stupid ‘Married in Vegas’ sign.” Mark wrinkled his eyebrow as he tried to read small letters on the ring.   
“It is special because it’s my first wedding ring. And I hope it’s my only wedding ring. You can buy me a new one, but I’ll keep this one forever, no matter how ridiculous or slushy it is.”  
“But…” Mark tried to say something, but Lexie mute him with a passionate kiss.  
“And don’t try to resist Mr. Sloan. Or I’ll have to punish you.” She said with a flirty voice and rolled on top of him.  
“Whatever you want Mrs. Sloan.” He smiled and pressed his lips to her neck. “You know, you can punish me anytime.” He whispered to her ear and his hot breath tickled her so she could feel his words in every cell of her body.  
“Don’t worry. I will.”


End file.
